One Hot Summer
by Erica2
Summary: Summary inside
1. Pro.

Prologue:  
  
Temptation.  
Deceit.  
An explosive revelation.  
  
One Hot Summer  
  
Millions of miles away on a tropical island, sat a young boy, away from the girl who has  
only ever loved. He really misses her though he knows that everything is over. Could he  
find happiness?  
  
Back in Salem were two young people, connected through their love for music. What they  
don't know is that passion for music could turn into passion for themselves.   
  
Soon, those two could fall deeply in love, but something unthinkable lurks their way.  
  
On the island, a young boy, was on a desperate quest to find the missing jewel for his  
great grand mother. He thought that it was fate that the mysterious can had been  
following him, but what happens when that quest for his great grand mother also turns  
into a quest for love.   
  
With the assist from the perky young blonde, he was able to find the next clue that he  
needs to find the ruby. When danger strikes on the mission, could he really find out that  
what he really needs is right in front of him?   
  
A young girl, driven to want that one special person in her life comes closer to what she  
really wants. Could she really find what she wants? But what happens when someone  
comes into her way?  
  
There are endless possibilities when temptations strikes. What's next? 


	2. The Beginning of it all

Part 1:  
  
The map they had found held clues. But she held the clues to his heart. Will they  
realize before it's too late?  
  
A quest.   
A map.   
Desire.  
Temptation.  
  
One hot summer.  
  
  
He had the map in his hands, staring down at the confused lettering of clues, and  
for some reason, he knew where the next clue lied. Buried deep under the water. He had  
to tell the others. Hurrying about the tropical island, his feet squishing in the white sand.   
He loved it here. As he reached her tent, he looked inside and saw Belle writing in a  
journal she had always kept since she was little.   
  
  
They were together. They had given into temptation.  
  
But was there more.   
  
  
She had walked around the island earlier after she helped Shawn, exploring the  
land. It was truly amazing. It was beautiful. She thought that if she avoided him then  
everything would just go away. But that wasn't real. She had to face him sooner or later.   
  
  
Now, she was inside of her tent, writing in her personal journal, trying to let her  
feelings unleash.   
  
  
I felt the desire when we kissed.   
  
It was scary.   
  
He made me feel things that I never knew existed.   
  
  
I would have no control over what would happen between us.  
  
  
That was just how scary it was.   
  
And earlier, as we helped Shawn find the ruby for his grandmother, there was so much  
temptation today as we all helped Shawn for the clues to find the ruby.   
  
  
It was just too much.   
  
As she saw the tent flip being un zipped, she stopped her writing and looked up to  
see Shawn, smiling at her. He made it seem so easy, but she knew differently. It was  
definitely not easier for her.  
  
  
"Hey Belle," he said, sitting down next to her. She replied hesitantly, scared of  
what was going to happen next. He scooted closer, and she could feel the passion  
building. It was growing. And growing. And then they would have to give in to   
temptation.   
  
  
It was so tempting, but they had to fight it.   
  
  
Desire.  
  
Temptation.  
  
A longing of that one special person.  
  
  
Was he really out there?   
  
  
She wanted him. She had known that for a while. But she never admitted it to  
herself until a couple of days before.   
  
When she saw him on the deck, as he took of his shirt to jump in the water, she  
knew it was then that it was him who she has wanted this whole time.   
  
In her heart, she knew that the desire she felt was for him.   
  
She sat by the fire, hugging the gray knit blanket closer to her. The palm trees  
rustled about next to her, causing her to turn around to see the sound. It was nothing,  
Mimi. Just the trees, she thought. As she turned around, she looked on the opposite side  
of her and saw them together.   
  
Jan was rambling on how she wasn't going to let Chloe win this time. She never  
gave up did she. Next to her was Jason, leaning against a tree, obviously tired of  
listening. When she met his eyes, he smiled.   
  
Embarrassed, she turned around and continued to think about the next few weeks  
she would spend here.   
  
  
A passion so strong for music might just turn into something more.   
  
  
Will they let it?   
  
  
Will they ever give in to temptation?  
  
  
She laid on her bed, looking at the picture of Phillip and her at the Last Blast  
Dance last year. Her life was changed that day. She lived another person's life. That  
wasn't her. She could no longer be, the captain's girlfriend of basketball team. She  
couldn't please the people who didn't like her for who she was.   
  
That life was over. There was a knew one ahead. And that life was the one she  
wanted.  
  
What's next?   



End file.
